babyishfandomcom-20200214-history
OpenOffice.org
Canonical 不提供 openoffice.org 更新。Ubuntu 社群可能會提供一些更新。 Components / Komponènts / 部件 * openoffice.org-writer: Word processor * openoffice.org-calc: Spreadsheet * openoffice.org-impress: Presentation * openoffice.org-draw: Drawing * openoffice.org-base: Database * openoffice.org-math: Equation editor * openoffice.org-filter-mobiledev: Mobile Devices filters * openoffice.org-filter-binfilter: legacy filters (e.g. StarOffice 5.2) Optional / Opçionol / 選裝項目 You can extend the functionality of OpenOffice.org by installing these packages: * hunspell-dictionary-*/myspell-dictionary-*: Hunspell/Myspell dictionaries for use with OpenOffice.org * openoffice.org-l10n-*: UI interface translation * openoffice.org-help-*: User help * openoffice.org-thesaurus-*: Thesauri for the use with OpenOffice.org * openoffice.org-hyphenation-*: Hyphenation patterns for OpenOffice.org * openoffice.org-gtk: Gtk UI Plugin, GNOME File Picker support, QuickStarter for GNOMEs notification are * openoffice.org-gnome: GNOME VFS, GConf backend * openoffice.org-kde: KDE UI Plugin and KDE File Picker support * menu: Will add openoffice.org menu entries for every Debian window manager. * unixodbc: ODBC database support * cups-bsd: Allows OpenOffice.org to detect your CUPS printer queues automatically * libsane: Use your sane-supported scanner with OpenOffice.org * libxrender1: Speed up display by using Xrender library * libgl1: OpenGL support * openclipart-openoffice.org: Open Clip Art Gallery with OOo index files * iceweasel | firefox | icedove | thunderbird | iceape-browser | mozilla-browser: *: Mozilla profile with Certificates needed for XML Security... * openjdk-6-jre | gcj-jre | java5-runtime: *: Java Runtime Environment for use with OpenOffice.org * pstoedit / imagemagick: helper tools for EPS thumbnails * gstreamer0.10-plugins-*: GStreamer plugins for use with OOos media backend * libpaper-utils: papersize detection support via paperconf * libldap-2.4-2: LDAP client library; needed for OOo getting its profiles from LDAP zh tom-debian:/home/tom# apt-get install openoffice.org-l10n-zh-tw 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 建議套件： * hunspell-dictionary-zh-tw * myspell-dictionary-zh-tw * openoffice.org-hyphenation-zh-tw * openoffice.org2-thesaurus-zh-tw * openoffice.org-help-zh-tw 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： * openoffice.org-l10n-zh-tw 升級 0 個，新安裝 1 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 2094kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 7487kB 的磁碟空間。 # 下載: http://ftp.hk.debian.org lenny/main openoffice.org-l10n-zh-tw 1:2.4.1+dfsg-1 2094kB 取得 2094kB 用了 35s (59.4kB/s) 選取了原先未被選取的套件 openoffice.org-l10n-zh-tw。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 99029 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 openoffice.org-l10n-zh-tw （從 .../openoffice.org-l10n-zh-tw_1%3a2.4.1+dfsg-1_all.deb）... 正在設定 openoffice.org-l10n-zh-tw (1:2.4.1+dfsg-1) ... tom-debian:/home/tom# Java / JRE rīleiten problèms root@bkgovsrv1:~# apt-get install openoffice.org-java-common 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： # ca-certificates-java # default-jre # default-jre-headless # icedtea-6-jre-cacao # java-common # libaccess-bridge-java # libaccess-bridge-java-jni # openjdk-6-jre # openjdk-6-jre-headless # openjdk-6-jre-lib # tzdata-java 建議套件： * equivs * icedtea6-plugin * sun-java6-fonts * ttf-telugu-fonts * ttf-oriya-fonts * ttf-kannada-fonts * ttf-bengali-fonts * bsh 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # ca-certificates-java # default-jre # default-jre-headless # icedtea-6-jre-cacao # java-common # libaccess-bridge-java # libaccess-bridge-java-jni # openjdk-6-jre # openjdk-6-jre-headless # openjdk-6-jre-lib # openoffice.org-java-common # tzdata-java 升級 0 個，新安裝 12 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 36.4MB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 98.6MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main openjdk-6-jre-lib 6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1 5,907kB #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid-updates/main tzdata-java 2010j-0ubuntu0.10.04 144kB #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main java-common 0.34 80.3kB #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main openjdk-6-jre-headless 6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1 24.9MB #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main default-jre-headless 1.6-34 6,258B #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main ca-certificates-java 20100406ubuntu1 101kB #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main libaccess-bridge-java 1.26.2-3 409kB #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main libaccess-bridge-java-jni 1.26.2-3 8,676B #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main openjdk-6-jre 6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1 271kB #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main default-jre 1.6-34 1,068B #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid-updates/main openoffice.org-java-common 1:3.2.0-7ubuntu4.1 4,286kB #下載: http://ftp.hostrino.com/pub/ubuntu/archive/ lucid/main icedtea-6-jre-cacao 6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1 333kB 取得 36.4MB 用了 11s (3,304kB/s) 選取了原先未被選取的套件 openjdk-6-jre-lib。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 164952 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 openjdk-6-jre-lib （從 .../openjdk-6-jre-lib_6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 tzdata-java。 正在解開 tzdata-java （從 .../tzdata-java_2010j-0ubuntu0.10.04_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 java-common。 正在解開 java-common （從 .../java-common_0.34_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 openjdk-6-jre-headless。 正在解開 openjdk-6-jre-headless （從 .../openjdk-6-jre-headless_6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 default-jre-headless。 正在解開 default-jre-headless （從 .../default-jre-headless_1.6-34_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 ca-certificates-java。 正在解開 ca-certificates-java （從 .../ca-certificates-java_20100406ubuntu1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libaccess-bridge-java。 正在解開 libaccess-bridge-java （從 .../libaccess-bridge-java_1.26.2-3_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libaccess-bridge-java-jni。 正在解開 libaccess-bridge-java-jni （從 .../libaccess-bridge-java-jni_1.26.2-3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 openjdk-6-jre。 正在解開 openjdk-6-jre （從 .../openjdk-6-jre_6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 default-jre。 正在解開 default-jre （從 .../default-jre_1.6-34_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 openoffice.org-java-common。 正在解開 openoffice.org-java-common （從 .../openoffice.org-java-common_1%3a3.2.0-7ubuntu4.1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 icedtea-6-jre-cacao。 正在解開 icedtea-6-jre-cacao （從 .../icedtea-6-jre-cacao_6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1_amd64.deb）... 正在進行 doc-base 的觸發程式 ... Processing 2 added doc-base file(s)... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 python-gmenu 的觸發程式 ... Rebuilding /usr/share/applications/desktop.zh_TW.utf8.cache... 正在進行 desktop-file-utils 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 hicolor-icon-theme 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... 正在進行 python-support 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 java-common (0.34) ... 正在設定 tzdata-java (2010j-0ubuntu0.10.04) ... 正在設定 openjdk-6-jre-lib (6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 openjdk-6-jre-headless (6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/java to provide /usr/bin/java (java) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/keytool to provide /usr/bin/keytool (keytool) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/pack200 to provide /usr/bin/pack200 (pack200) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/rmid to provide /usr/bin/rmid (rmid) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/rmiregistry to provide /usr/bin/rmiregistry (rmiregistry) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/unpack200 to provide /usr/bin/unpack200 (unpack200) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/orbd to provide /usr/bin/orbd (orbd) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/servertool to provide /usr/bin/servertool (servertool) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/tnameserv to provide /usr/bin/tnameserv (tnameserv) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/lib/jexec to provide /usr/bin/jexec (jexec) in auto mode. update-binfmts: warning: current package is openjdk-6, but binary format already installed by sun-java6 正在設定 libaccess-bridge-java (1.26.2-3) ... 正在設定 icedtea-6-jre-cacao (6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1) ... 正在設定 default-jre-headless (1.6-34) ... 正在設定 ca-certificates-java (20100406ubuntu1) ... creating /etc/ssl/certs/java/cacerts... done. 正在設定 libaccess-bridge-java-jni (1.26.2-3) ... 正在設定 openjdk-6-jre (6b18-1.8-0ubuntu1) ... update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/javaws to provide /usr/bin/javaws (javaws) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/pluginappletviewer to provide /usr/bin/pluginappletviewer (pluginappletviewer) in auto mode. update-alternatives: using /usr/lib/jvm/java-6-openjdk/jre/bin/policytool to provide /usr/bin/policytool (policytool) in auto mode. 正在設定 default-jre (1.6-34) ... 正在設定 openoffice.org-java-common (1:3.2.0-7ubuntu4.1) ... 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place 正在進行 menu 的觸發程式 ... root@bkgovsrv1:~# See also / Si osou / 參看 * LibreOffice * Lightproof: Grämmar čekiŋ progrem yusen bai OpenOffice Category:Linuks päkeij